The wish
by SophH
Summary: Request for Aquitar star - Set during season 2 during What's my line part 2 - A wish made, a wish granted, but doesn't have the effect Buffy desired. Forced to turn to the one she thought she hated can she survive the new world.
1. The wish

**A/N - So this was a request from Aquitar Star. All credit for the story idea and plotting go to them, I'm merely writing it for them **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

**The wish **

It was quiet.

Stepping carefully through the threshold of the old factory, Spike strained to hear any kind of noise at all. Silence greeted him in return, seeming to press in on him like a physical presence.

It was wrong. When he had walked out earlier that evening, Dru's maniacal laughter had filled the factory, echoing around the rooms as her sheer joy overtook her completely.

Now all was quiet, only the sound of the mice scampering around beneath the floorboards could be heard. He hitched the quivering girl over his shoulder to get a better grip on her trembling form. Her screams had died ages ago much to his displeasure, he like it when they screamed and begged.

Striding purposely through the factory, dust collecting on the underside of his boots as he went, he kept his ears open to the slightest sound that might indicate what was going on deeper within.

Suddenly a wail tore through the walls, almost making Spike drop the girl as the instinct to cover his ears became unbearable. The high pitched noise ripped through him, his feet already answering the call they had so many times before.

_Bollocks, _he thought. _What could have happened in the couple of hours he had been gone. _

The string of curses streaming out of his mouth increased as the wailing grew higher in pitch. Quickening his pace until he was almost running, the only thing stopping him was the girl who was now bouncing on his shoulder as she desperately tried to get away from the crazed blonde.

Practically skidding around the final corner he finally arrived in the doorway that led to the makeshift bedroom he had set up weeks ago.

Drusilla's form was framed by the thick wooden supports that made up the four poster bed. Pale skin, almost a perfect match to the white dressed that clung to her figure but stood out painfully against her dark hair that was currently spread across the twisted sheets. Her eyes looked straight at him as soon as he arrived in the doorway but the glazed look in them told him she didn't really see him.

Uttering another curse, he strode into the room, slinging the girl down next to the unconscious vampire that still laid at the foot of the bed. Thinking quickly he unshackled the handcuff attached to the bed, wrapping the chain twice around the rail before sliding the cuff onto the slim wrist of the girl. Vision or no, he wasn't going to lose Angel who had cost him so much money to get a hold of, or lunch. Dru would be hungry once she came to he knew from experience.

"Spiiike!" Another howl from his sire had him whipping away from the duo and turning to Dru whose body had started to convulse.

"Ssshhh Dru" he tried to hush her while using his body to try and calm the spasms tearing through her body. "What is it luv?"

"The fire!" Brown eyes opened manically as another convulsion gripped the vampiress. "The fire! It comes to burn!"

"What Dru? There's no fire and there'll never be one" Spike kept the curse from slipping out, but frustration was quickly overcoming concern for his sire. He knew she would be fine, she always was but sometimes her visions were so hard to decipher.

"It will burn and consume!" her eyes were still manic, clearly lost in the throws of her vision and not able to hear his voice at all. "Then the darkness will come and I'll be lost, so lost. No stars to light my path."

"Dru" he tried as her voice quietened. The vampiress laid still underneath him, head turned to the side.

"So dark" she uttered once more before finally he saw some sort semblance of sanity return to her eyes. Sighing deeply he gently pried his fingers from their grip on her forearms. Sitting up slowly, he looked at his sire as she gradually came to, sadness evident in his eyes. He hated the visions, handy as they might be sometimes.

"Looks like the future isn't looking so rosy for you" the barely audible words sounded from the foot of the bed causing a growl to rip from Spike's throat. Jumping up he turned furious eyes onto Angel.

"Shut it peaches!" he growled out just before he unshackled the girl. Keeping a tight hold on her wrist making her whimper with pain he shackled the handcuffs back onto the bed, aiming a good kick at his grand-sire as he went. A string of profanities left his mouth as he was performing the task, the frustration getting the better of him. He chucked the girl on the bed an emotionless mask on his face as he watched her bounce on the mattress, a small surprised expression on her face.

"Eat Dru" he said almost tenderly despite his mood. "You'll feel better"

Without a response he quickly turned away from the situation, his head beginning to thump as Dru's earlier wails and the situation began to take it's toll.

* * *

Power rolled off the girl in waves as she strode confidently through the dark alleyway. Fists clenched at her sides until her knuckles were turning white, Buffy watched the dark hair swing in front of her, in rhythm with the other girl's strides.

_Crunch _

The sound made Buffy's head jerked down to look at her shoes, now covered in something slimy.

"Ew!" she exclaimed wrinkling her nose in disgust. Bringing her shoe up for a closer inspection, she found tiny fragments of what looked like bone stuck in the gooey substance and obviously the cause of the crunch that had alerted her to the disaster. Revulsion swept through her body and she dropped her foot back down abruptly but careful to avoid the puddle of slime.

"Chaos demon"

"What?" Buffy asked tiredly turning to the girl that had suddenly appeared by her shoulder.

"Tis what is left of a chaos demon" she repeated, her tone sounding rather bored as she continued. "Demonology, volume 1 states a chaos demon is easily identifiable by der prominent slime covered antlers sprouting…"

"Yeah, I got it" Buffy interrupted the girl. "It's disgusting that's what it is" she retorted bitterly. Wiping her shoe on a patch of weeds that had sprouted out of one of the cracks in the cement, she tried to get the worst of the sticky liquid off.

A sigh escaped her lips as she saw the substance stubbornly clinging to the fabric, another item of clothing that would have to be surrendered to the growing pile of demon/vampire ruined clothes.

Irritation now took a hold of the blonde as she ran to catch up to the slayer in front of her. The day had really taken it's toll on her. A year and a half she had been The slayer, a year and a half getting used to the responsibility, the rapid deterioration of her social life and the constant disappointed look her mother seemed to have whenever she happened to glance at her.

Her fists clenched at her sides again. What did it matter anymore?! Kendra was here. A far more superior slayer she had to grudgingly admit, one that had been born and raised to fight against the evil forces. Buffy felt the irritation leave her as suddenly as it had come, another sigh escaping her body.

Kendra was here.

What did that mean for her? Unlike the other slayer she had had a normal life, until a man in a tweed suit had found her sitting on the steps outside her school, innocently eating a lollypop without a care in the world. Her worries then had been what would be in style next week, would it suit her and what boy she should date next.

She had grudgingly accepted her new role as the slayer because she _was _the only one and despite all her moaning she had liked the feeling of being selected out of a million others, her vanity had fed off the feeling until after a while she had found that some nights she started to enjoy her new role. But now another slayer had been selected, she was _not _the only one anymore. Maybe, just maybe she could have a normal life again, go out to parties, have fun with her friends without having to worry about looking out for anyone about to become vamp chow.

Abruptly the girl in front of her stopped, bringing Buffy out of her thoughts and stopping herself just before she ran into the back of Kendra.

Opening her mouth she began to state her annoyance when the flickering neon light caught her attention and she abruptly shut her mouth.

Angel.

How had she forgotten him? Her thoughts just moments ago seemed insignificant now in comparison to the worry that rolled in her belly.

"This is it? Where you left him?" she asked in a rush.

"Yes" Kendra replied giving her strange look that Buffy pointedly ignored.

_Oh, please let him be ok, _she thought as she glanced worriedly at the sun that was peeking around the building letting a small amount of light to illuminate the dark alley. Turning back towards the door she saw Kendra already striding towards the bar, black boots kicking an empty box out of the way as she went. Buffy was about to follow when she suddenly found herself hesitating.

The wish came to her mind suddenly. A sudden thought that went straight down to her heart.

_She would do anything to make sure he was alright and not dust on some bar's floor. Please just let him be alright and maybe, the ordeal over she could have a normal life, yes, a normal life but with Angel. She would do anything, become anything for him. _That was her wish as she grabbed the handle of the door that had already swung shut behind Kendra.

A sudden flash accompanied by a loud crack had her jumping away from the door, her hand automatically reaching for the stake in her back pocket. While shielding her eyes with one arm against the bright light she shifted her body into a fighting stance, waiting for the light to recede and reveal the new threat that had abruptly come about. Glancing quickly at the door Buffy noted the lack of appearance by Kendra and she fought down the stab of annoyance she yet again felt for the girl, how could she have had not heard that?!

Gradually the light began to fade and Buffy turned her attention back to threat. Standing in the now darkened alley a guy stood looking at her with intense green eyes. Shifting her position into a more defensive stance she stared back slight confusion starting to set in. He looked just like an ordinary guy, blue jeans, white t-shirt and dark brown hair cut into a neat hairstyle.

She was about to ask what the hell he was doing there when a smirk spread wide across his face and suddenly Buffy was put back onto red alert as his features shifted revealing what looked like deep cracks in his skin that was now a deep dark brown.

"What the!"

The demon's smirk grew larger. "Wish granted"

Buffy's eyes widen as there was another crack, whip like sound. A jet of light streamed towards her engulfing the alley in it's progress. Without making a conscious decision to do so Buffy pivoted on her foot and turned to flee the alley. Not two steps were taken though before the warm sensation hit her back and slowly consumed her body. The light surrounded her, blinding her and she felt as though her very soul was being ripped out. She tried to let out a scream but found she couldn't find her voice.

And as suddenly as the light came, her world suddenly turned to blackness, surrounding her, pressing in on her until she was gasping for breath.

"So lost" Buffy thought she heard the faint voice float over her, the sadness in it almost making her weep in response. "Lost to blackness" it said once more so quiet it almost sounded like a sigh.

It was the last thing she heard before the darkness started to bear down on her, crushing her beneath it's force. She tried to resist the power, answering it's challenge with her own fight but when a final tug that felt like it ripped opened her chest and tear out her heart, she felt herself collapse, finally relenting to the power and falling unconscious.


	2. New

**Chapter 2 **

**New**

Her feet pounding on the hard concrete of a pavement, jogging to the beat of some unknown tune.

The rhythmic thump of her fist hitting the flesh in front of her, an endless dance she moved to every night.

Blood pulsing in her veins, faster and faster, until the throb of life was the only thing she could hear.

Blood.

The sound overtook her body completely, the pulsing, thumping, pounding beat becoming so loud it slowly dragged the girl out of her unconscious state. The noise had become so familiar to her over the past two years and yet something seemed off about it. Something she couldn't quite figure out.

Groggily she tried to get a grasp on the situation, but trying to reach the memories was like trying to push your hand through dense sand to find a long buried treasure.

_Ooooo, the sun has come to play. _

The chilling voice ended in such a child like giggle that resonated and echoed inside her head, making Buffy long to cover her ears with her hands. The limbs in question however refused to answer, they didn't even feel like her arms but cold and heavy as though they were made out of some kind of metal.

What the hell had happened?!

Memories started to leak back into her subconscious as the laughter continued, echoing from all around her. Cracked flesh and an eerie smirk before a flash of light so bright it seemed to make the air around her crackle with energy.

_But she burns too bright for the night. _Another giggle echoed through her mind. _Succumb to the shadows or be extinguished. I wonder what our new girl will do. _

This time the laughter faded leaving her feel strangely empty as though she didn't feel whole without the voice inside of her, talking with her. Shaking off the feeling Buffy focused her energy instead on trying to grab the flickering memories that were slowly becoming clearer as the fog in her mind began to fade.

She was in a alley she was sure of it. The darkness and awful smells of demons suddenly becoming crystal clear in the memory. Yes in an alley, with a girl.

Buffy struggled to recall, the image of dark hair swinging and dancing in and out of the fog, too fast for her to catch a glimpse of a face or some identifiable feature. However the memory ran on like an old made for TV movie flickering in and out of focus. Buffy followed, feeling her way through the fog more than actually seeing the way when suddenly a bright colour almost blinded her and she staggered to a stop. The girl in front of her had disappeared but now the neon green gleamed out of the fog, the words screaming at her to remember.

And she did.

Angel.

Buffy eyes snapped opening, the memory now on fast forward. Kendra, the alley, the bar and then the demon that had appeared out of nowhere sending a whip of bright light flying towards her. Then the darkness.

It was still dark at least that is what her body told her. Some instinct imprinted to her DNA calling to her, making her body tense and put her senses on high alert, ready to make out the slightest movement or sound that might indicate danger. Yet she could almost see perfectly, see the black trying to creep it's way around the outside of her vision but trickling out as though the darkness got overpowered and lost it's energy or something was feeding off it using it to give her the improved vision.

Her newfound talent did little to soothe her nerves however, her breathing becoming heavier and heavier with every glance she took of her surroundings.

Antique furniture polished to a high sheen and yet covered in dust stood proudly in all corners of the room. The dark wood almost seemed intimidating to her, clearly belonging to someone with a lot of power and wealth.

She did not belong here, that much was for sure. Everything about the room was unfamiliar to her, from the silk sheets that stroked her flesh to the handcuffs still shackled and hanging limp from the wooden rail at the end of the bed.

Handcuffs!

Breathing rapidly increasing Buffy turned away from the sight, scrambling backwards on the bed till her back scraped against the headboard.

A scream tore it's way free from her body as the movement allowed her the full scene of the room. The pristine white sheets were splattered in a dark red substance, little clots still shining with wetness. The pounding beat returned in full force until she could hear nothing else, think of nothing else. Her eyes were paralysed by the sight, drawn to the broken figure that had been sprawled out behind her until she had shifted. Blood darkened blonde hair was spread across most of the girl's face but didn't blocked the gash in the side of her neck, a rip only about an inch long but was the cause of the blonde's fading life.

Fading.

Buffy did a double take, the pounding resonating in her ears and still heart. So many times she had survived on the rush of adrenaline, the beating of her heart so fast it almost felt sometimes like it was about to burst out of her ribcage. But this room wasn't filled with her heartbeat, but the faint gargled sound of another.

Her mind reeled. No heartbeat. Not hers. A sudden overwhelming urge to scamper forwards towards the girl and rip out her heart took over her completely. How dare the girl have a heartbeat when she, Buffy, had none.

She moved slowly forwards, her movements unconsciously becoming graceful and predator like as her eyes gleamed, taking in the sight before her. A faint cracking noise sounded as though bones were automatically breaking and grinding against each other. Buffy took no note of it though the only sound registering was the faint rhythmic pulse that still oozed out the sticky substance from the rip in the girl's neck. Her throat burned as the steady drip onto the growing puddle beneath the girl's head caught her attention, the sensation was like a thousand white hot needles were being thrust through her neck and she could bear it no longer. Gradually she drew closer to the girl, holding her breathe in anticipation and eyes never leaving the gash, Buffy slowly reached out a hand not even noticing her nails were painted a deep scarlet colour.

The warm liquid coated her fingers, spreading across the tiny vein like creases rapidly. Buffy watched fascinated, it felt like life against her cool skin. The burning in her throat intensified as she caught the scent, a coppery metallic smell that overwhelmed her senses making her close her eyes and bring the blood soaked fingers to her lips.

Gasping her eyes shot open. The memory flashing across her vision.

"_Mummy it hurts" the blonde child whined holding out her finger to show her mum. Tiny red droplets dripped steadily from the scratch. _

"_Here honey" Joyce said bending down she took her daughter's finger gently in her mouth. Buffy's eyes widened and she immediately redrew her finger. Joyce smiled kindly before getting back up to tend to the dishes that sat in the sink. "Try it yourself honey. It's magic" She turned back to the dishes leaving Buffy still staring at her finger, the bleeding almost stopped and only the last few drops still clinging stubbornly to her skin. _

_Gingerly she took her finger into her own mouth but immediately made a face and jerked her finger free again. _

"_It tastes yucky mummy!" _

_Joyce laughed the sound joyous in the sunny kitchen. "But it worked didn't it?" _

_Buffy's scowl dropped from her face as she looked back down at her finger. The small scratch had closed up and the skin surrounding it appeared pink and clean._

_Green eyes widened comically and Joyce let out another giggle as she watched her daughter's wonderment turn quickly to another scowl. _

"_It still tastes bad" she stated before marching back off to play with her toys. _

Buffy jerked her body backwards almost toppling off the side of the bed in the process. This was wrong. The small amount that slipped down her throat, caressed the tortured muscles easing the burn if just slightly. Her body automatically screamed for more.

No this wasn't right, was wrong. How was this happening? What was happening?

Brown eyes stared down in shock at the body. She was utterly repulsed with herself, she knew it was wrong and yet the urge to take more of the warm liquid was almost overpowering. Mind reeling she didn't hear the footsteps approach.

"Dru? What's wrong?"

Her head snapped up coming face to face to a pair of blue eyes staring at her with concern.

What?!


	3. Realization

**Chapter 3**

**Realization**

Silence once again reined over the factory as the two vampires stared at each other. One backed up as far as she could against the smooth concrete wall brown eyes wide with shock, while the other took a tentative step forward a concerned frown marring his brow.

"Dru, what on earth has gotten into you?"

Buffy didn't reply, she wasn't even sure she could even if she had wanted to. What was going on? Why was Spike addressing her as his insane partner in crime? The reason that he had taken Angel in the first place she suddenly remembered. Anger began to bubble in her veins as the image of Angel tortured and helpless filled her mind.

How dare he?!

Without further thought as to why he was calling her Dru or to the weird bloodlust she had felt just moments before Spike had entered the room, Buffy launched herself over the bed and towards the stunned blonde vampire.

* * *

Spike was at a loss. He had strolled back from dragging the poof's body over to the abandoned church he had found, feeling in a good mood. This was the night he was going to get his Dru back. Back to her former glory, his savior finally back to her full magnificent self.

Yet when he had walked into the bedroom the scene that had been depicted had silenced the jaunty tune he had been whistling and made him freeze in the doorway.

Dru was sitting as close to the bed as she could get without toppling off, her lips stained a bright red that clashed with the paleness of her skin. The dark brown locks of hair cascaded down her back were in such a tangle it looked like she had just been through the worse torture of her life. But it was the expression on her face that really confused him. Staring wide eyed at the girl on the bed she looked like it was her first kill as a fledging vampire, the contrasting feelings of guilt and bloodlust running through her mind.

For the second time that day Spike wondered what had happened in the factory in his absence. Stepping forward hesitantly he tried to get her attention away from the girl.

"Dru? What's wrong?"

The effect was immediate. Her head jerked up to look him straight in the eyes, her own brown ones if possible widening even more as her expression turned to surprise. No answer came though so he cautiously took another step forward.

"Dru, what on earth has gotten into you?"

Still no verbal response came from the vampiress, but Spike was shocked to find her eyes narrowing into what looked fairly similar to hatred.

Then without any warning at all she launched herself at him, eyes wild with malice as she flew through the air. He was too stunned to do anything, his brain and body seeming to freeze at this sudden turn of events.

The pair of vamps crashed into the wall directly behind Spike making it shake and cement dust to rain down on them. Drusilla hardly seemed to notice though as her thin fingers balled into fists and she began to hurl punches at his face, chest or just about any part of her she could reach.

The spikes of pain that hit him with every punch she landed finally brought Spike out of his stupor. Coughing and spluttering as more dust fell into his mouth he tried to catch the flailing arms, finally succeeding as one punch aimed straight for his nose nearly hit.

"DRU!" he roared clinging tightly onto the now struggling vampire. "Mind filling me in on what the bloody hell is going on!"

No response came from her except the struggles began to get wilder.

"Dru! Will you stop with the thrashing for two bloody minutes!"

Finally her body went limp, brown hair falling over her face so he couldn't see the expression she now wore. Hauling himself up and bringing the now non-resisting vampiress with him he tried to get her to look at him but she determinedly kept her face averted.

Sighing he gave up and instead tried to get her to speak to him. "What is it Dru? Please tell me"

"Stop calling me that!" she finally shouted at him while jerking her arms from his grip. Instead of raining punches on him again she stepped away from him, sweeping her hair out of her eyes and fixing him with a cold glare.

"Stop calling you what?" he replied exasperated with the whole situation. _And the night has started out so well, _he thought.

"I am not Dru!"

He stared at her, wonderment on his face. _Has she finally gone completely mad? _"Well you bloody well look like her to me, luv"

"Well you bloody well look like her to me, luv"

* * *

Buffy stared at Spike as if he had completely lost his mind. What on earth was he saying? That she was the insane loony vampiress Drusilla. The reason that her boyfriend had been stolen away from her. There's no way in hell that that was possible. Was there?

Briefly she remembered the bloodlust she had felt when she had brought the girl's blood to her mouth, only taking the smallest of drips and yet she had craved more instantly. She instantly pushed the thought away, that did not prove anything at all.

"Yeah, good one Spike. Next you'll be saying that you're really Angel"

Again Spike looked at her like she had gone round the bend. "Why would I ever even want to be that great poof?" he shook his head as if the thought was poisonous and had to be removed as soon as possible. "Well time's a wasting, we need to get you down to the old church. Maybe this witchy voodoo will fix up your delusions" Grabbing a hold of her upper arm in a strong grip he then began to drag her down the corridor and towards the exit.

Buffy had had enough. Whatever Spike was on to cause these delusions that she was Drusilla, she was not having any of it anymore. His grip may have been strong but she easily broke it by twisting her body around. It was time to end this sorry for an excuse vampire. Reaching for the stake she always carried in her back pocket but instead of feeling of rough wood her hand came in contact with silky fabric.

What?!

Gazing down at herself for the first time she found her body covered not in her normal comfy jeans and top but a close fitting white dress. How she had even been able to move in it she did not know let alone launch herself across a room and tackle a vampire.

Startled she lifted her gaze to Spike's as he looked on in amusement, arms crossed across his chest.

"Mirror!" she screeched at him.

* * *

So she finally realized, Spike thought trying to contain his laughter as she looked at him in bewilderment. Why it should come as such a shook he did not know though.

"Mirror!" she screamed. Now really trying to hold in the amusement he nodded in the direction of the door that they had flown through a few minutes ago. She almost looked comical as she scrambled her way back into the bedroom, hair whipping out behind her. It wasn't long till I heard the high pitched scream echo out from the room.

Wincing slightly at the noise he however made his way towards the room and nearly keeled over with laughter at the sight before him. There she stood, his beautiful powerful savior, clawing at her face and body like some teenage girl trying to get her outfit just right. He just had to laugh.

"Dru, luv? What are you doing?"

She whipped her body to face him, glaring daggers before slowly starting to menacingly advance on him. "What did you do to me, Spike?!" she spat out his name like it was venom.

"Whoa, simmer down there. I haven't done a damn thing." He said while raising his hands in a surrender and backing away as she came steadily closer.

She barked out a laughed. "Yeah, like I'm really going to believe that"

"Believe it or not sweetheart, it's the truth" Spike's back hit the wall stopping him from backing away further. "Look I just got back to find you freaking out over the dead girl over there, I know nothing else"

"Yeah and all I remember is trying to get my boyfriend back from your evil clutches. Then some demon comes out of nowhere and I wake up here, in this body!"

Realization suddenly hit him at her sentence. Eyes widening he began to splutter. "W… What?! You… you think you're the damn Slayer!"

"I am the damn Slayer!"

* * *

Buffy suddenly found herself thrown against the opposite wall, a growling vampire in her face and a hand pressing against her throat.

"Where the fuck is Dru?!" Spike growled out, his face inches from her own so she could see the boiling hatred in his eyes.

"How the hell should I know?" Buffy gasped out, her own hands clawing at Spike's to try to loosen his grip on her throat. Suddenly she fell ungracefully to the floor and landed in a heap of limbs spluttering and gasping for air even though unconsciously her body somehow knew she didn't need it.

Finally gaining control over herself she unsteadily got to her feet, suddenly feeling unsure of herself in the new body. Everything up to that point had been instinct but now she was suddenly self-conscious of every move her body made making each movement feel foreign to her. Spike was pacing in front of her muttering to himself in low tones and now the threat was gone she found her mind reeling.

She was in Drusilla's body. That meant she was a vampire! Not just any vampire, a master vampire that had terrorized and tortured centuries before she was born.

Does this mean I'll have to…? Buffy couldn't finish the thought wrapping her arms around herself she felt like she was about to fall apart. No, this couldn't be happening!

A sob choked out of her as she fell once more to the ground.

"No… no… no" she uttered the words hoping against hope that this would all be a dream and she would wake up and this would all be a bad dream.

"No… no… I need… need… Oh god" the sobs broke free shaking her body as she collapsed against the cold floor. "Help" she muttered before blackness once again claimed her.

* * *

**So this chapter was really fun to write as I've never tried this style of switching POVs every so often. Hope you enjoyed this next installment in Aquitar star's story!**


	4. Blood

**Chapter 4 **

**Blood **

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Giles snap remark echoed around the library breaking the stunned silence that had settled over the room. Kendra shrugged turning to run her finger along the many bookshelves that lined the walls.

"It means she's not be here, or anywhere in der vicinity" Finding a title that she liked the look of she slid the book from the shelf and began to read the first page.

"B…but she… I mean… Buffy can't be… no" Xander spluttered falling to the chair he had risen from when Kendra had stormed in. Willow put a comforting hand on his shoulder but looked equally in shock, wide eyes staring at the new Slayer.

"Kendra, just tell us exactly what happened?" Giles said while pulling off his glasses to clean them.

Kendra sighed shutting the book with a snap and placing it back on the shelf. "I don't know. She was right behind me before entering the bar and dhen not. I went back outside to check but dere was just a bright light and an empty alley."

"Well that's good right? If she was… Maybe she's just off fighting a demon. She'll be back in a bit I bet… Right?" Willow's timid voice spoke up looking hopefully at Giles.

"That is the most likely of possibilities" Giles responded staring at Kendra who was back reading her book. "Kendra, you said you saw a bright light. What was it like exactly?"

"A light" Kendra shrugged nose still deep within the musty pages. "Filled the whole alley, I couldn't see anything" A frown appeared on her face and she finally looked up. "But dhere was a voice. Or more accurate a laugh"

"And you're only just mentioning this now because…" Xander spoke but was quickly hushed by Giles.

"Did you recognize it?"

"No, like I said, was just laughter. Although if I had to guess it would be male"

"Maybe it was Spike?" Xander cut in now looking slightly recovered now that he thought Buffy was just gone.

Giles looked thoughtful, a frown knitting his forehead together. "No… well it's a possibility but he's usually more upfront in his approach"

"A spell?" Willow suggested.

"It does seem to be the most logical conclusion. Willow?"

"Already on it" she smiled turning to the one computer that sat in the library.

"What can I do?" Xander stood up a hopeful expression on his face.

"You can go with Kendra. Look through the books and see if you can find anything that fits."

Xander's face fell a little bit but at Giles's stern look obediently followed the black haired Slayer up into the back of the library where all the demonology books were kept.

"Willow I'm going to talk to Miss Calendar. Make sure the boy does some work" Giles said giving the red head a wry grin before turning to exit the library.

"Will do Giles! We'll find her!" Willow's hopeful voice called after him.

Giles's exit was however prevented when library door slammed opened revealing a distressed looking Cordelia who proceeded to charge into the room.

"Okay something really freaky is going on!"

* * *

Spike stormed through the sewer tunnel, black boots thudding against the concrete. The night had started out so well, managing to catch that damn poof and get the whole ritual set up ready for Drusilla's recovery. He should have been neck deep in gushing warm fresh blood, celebrating the return of his dark goddess. How did that expression go? Painting the town red?

But here he was, dawn now here and he was further away from getting his Dru back then ever. Slamming his fist into the wall, Spike stopped, thinking about the turn of events.

_Why didn't I just damn kill her? I had the perfect opportunity and I could have claimed the death of my 3__rd__ Slayer. I would become a legend. _

Snarling angrily he began to make progress again through the maze of tunnels, fists clenched at his sides. "Damn it" he muttered.

_Just face it mate, you're well and truly buggered now. There's no way you can kill her when there may be the slightest chance of getting Dru back. _

"Magic" he spat while kicking at a rat that had been trying to slip past. "This is why I hate witches, damn tricky beings. Nothing is straight forward" Sighing in disgust he finally reached his destination, hauling himself up the ladder he chucked the manhole cover off hearing it clang against a brick wall before climbing out.

He emerged into a dark alley, the sun hidden behind the tall buildings that enclosed the space on both sides. Stalking forward he slammed open the wooden door.

"Well Peaches, looks like you got your bloody wish"

Angel looked up weakly eyes making contacting with Spike's furious ones before he slumped once again against his bonds.

"So how'd you do it? Ask for a little help from your witchy teacher friend, bride someone?"

"Spike… What, on earth… are you, talking about?" Angel said sounded like the effort of talking was exhausting everything he had left.

"Oh come on" Stepping forward he twirled a dagger in his hands dragging it down Angel's chest making a rivulet of blood appear. "We're old pals, you can tell your old buddy Spike… can't you" The last two words were accompanied by the dagger sinking deep within Angel's stomach.

Angel let out a howl of pain, arching his back as the thin metal slid past skin and muscle to penetrate deep. Falling back down his hand twitched, the urge to take out the protruding knife took over.

"What… another one of your plans fall through" Angel said a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face as he watched Spike's retreating back.

A growl escaped Spike's throat. "You would know" he spat out. "What did you do to Dru?!"

"You know, you really should just give up Spikey boy"

This time a roar escaped the vampire's lips, charging forward he grabbed the dagger retracting it just to plunge it once again into the other side of Angel's stomach.

"What. Did. You. Do!" Each word was followed by a slash with the dagger. By now Angel's whole stomach was pouring blood, the red liquid dripping onto the floor to form an already enlarging puddle. He grimaced, eyes screwing up in pain before he finally spat at the blonde vampire. "Not a damn thing"

"Not a damn thing… not a damn thing" Spike muttered frustration evident in his tone. "I'll show you not a damn thing!"

Spike slashed once again with the dagger but this time the binds that held Angel in a semi upright position were broken. The older vampire slumped to the floor covering him in the blood that was still oozing slightly from his stomach although the minor scratches had already healed.

Stepping forward Spike grabbed one of the vamps arms before hauling him over his shoulder. "Come on peaches, I've got a bit of a show and tell"

* * *

The old factory was as silent as it had been when he had entered earlier, except a few odd thumping sounds could be heard distantly from above. A smirk spread across Spike's lips, _so our girl is awake finally. Peaches sure is in for a shock. _

Said vampire gave a groan from his position on Spike's shoulder. He had barely retained consciousness on the way over, Spike had almost been worried ha had overdone it. Almost.

Shifting the vampire slightly into a better position, Spike carried on in his journey towards the bedroom he had left the Slayer chained up after she had blacked out.

Rounding the corner he received another shock as he looked upon the scene in the bedroom. Dru or rather the slayer was crouched low on the bed bent low over the girl from before. The chains he had used to secure her hung limply from their position on the bed rails, broken and useless.

"Shit" he muttered. Turning quickly around he near ran to the nearest other room, dropping Angel as soon as he was in the door and using the rope that was still attached to the vamp's wrist to secure him to a pipe that ran the length of the room.

He honestly didn't know what he was doing, why he was removing Angel from the room when it'll probably be more effective for him to see his damn Slayer actually feeding. But he also knew that when she snapped out of the blood lust she was not going to be happy.

Running back to the room he found her in exactly the same position as before.

"Dru" The name slipped out, out of habit. Cursing himself he nether the less took a step forward a floorboard creaking underneath his boot as he did so. Her face snapped up yellow eyes glaring at him as blood still dripped from her lips.

It was a sight to behold, almost like his Dru was back to her old self again. _Except it's not Dru, is it mate._

"Bloody hell, I mean… oh damn it" He sighed in frustration now striding forward to sit on the bed. Buffy emitted a growl, eyes following his process and automatically maneuvering herself so she was between him and the girl.

"Cut it out, I'm not going to steal it. Besides…" he sniffed cautiously at the air. "She's dry, you've drank it all"

A growl was all he got in response.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm going to regret this" Moving fast before the Slayer had a chance to react he grabbed her by the throat and flung her across the room. The crack of impact echoed throughout the factory, the wall in which she had collided shaking slightly. Dust spread out across the room blocking his vision for a while before it finally cleared revealing a coughing and spluttering Dru/Buffy.

Brown eyes widened when they got a look at Spike still sitting on the bed an amused expression crossing his face. Her eyes though soon flickered quickly to the body lying across the blood stained covers.

"Oh god" she uttered before letting her head fall into waiting hands. "No no no no, this can't be happening. No… no"

"Okay easy there Slayer" Rising from the bed, Spike didn't know what he was doing. But the face of his dark princess in distress was something he had never been able to ignore even if he knew it wasn't actually her inside. Easing her hands apart he forced her head up to look at him.

"I honestly don't know why I'm doing this but come on. I'll take you back to your little gang and see if their witchy mojo can get you back" Spike said trying to haul her to her feet. "And get my Dru back at the same time" he uttered so she couldn't hear.

He was met with resisting hands. "No!"

He almost dropped her in shock. "No? What the bleeding hell Slayer!"

"No" she repeated. "I… Help me Spike"

This time he did drop her in shock as he took a step backwards, looking at her as if she had grown an extra head. "You want my help?"

She nodded.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

**A/N So I know Spike and especially Buffy are way out of character for this chapter, but all will be explained in the next instalment. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	5. Calling

**Chapter 5 **

**Calling**

Buffy stared at the girl, at the blood staining the sheets. The same blood she could feel crusted around her mouth.

"No no no no, this can't be happening. No… no"

She felt sickened, the urge to gag and bring up the blood she had so happily devoured just moments ago, was strong.

_No! _She screamed in her mind, the ability to talk suddenly taken away from her. How could she cope, how could she survive like this, she was the Slayer. The slayer! She fought evil, not participated in it and certainly didn't rejoice in it.

Barley she registered Spike talking again. Oddly the low voice comforted her somewhat, gave her something to focus on instead of the pain slowly building in her chest.

"I honestly don't know why I'm doing this but come on. I'll take you back to your little gang and see if their witchy mojo can get you back"

His hand came down to hold her chin and force her to look at him. His blue eyes held concern in them, a look she had never seen on his face before. Taken aback by the sight Buffy recoiled away from it, _why the hell would he be concerned for me and why would he want to help me?_

Suddenly she froze his words finally registering in her mind. _Back? To the scoobies?_

Giles's face popped into her mind, the disappointment she was sure would be there burning her like poison. _What would they think of her like this? _She had become a monster, a demon, the very thing they all fought and hated.

No there was no way she could go back.

"No!" She almost screamed at him in her desperation, she couldn't go back, couldn't face them. She felt his grip slacken slightly, his eyes widening in shock before he collected himself and readjusted his grip on her, trying once again to haul her to her feet.

"No? What the bleeding hell Slayer!" he questioned.

She dug in her heels, refusing to move from her spot on the ground. She couldn't go back, but where did that leave her now?

Maybe she should just give up, walk out into the sunlight or stake herself. She wouldn't have to deal anymore and the world would be rid of one more Master vamp, even if it was an insane one.

The more that thought circle in her head though the more she didn't like it. Death was so final, the thought of not existing anymore scared her, but life… life was so full of possibilities. Yes she would have to live as a vampire for the time being, but maybe she could survive, long enough at least to find out a way to get her body back.

The thought was freeing, like she had had a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. No more responsibility, no more the only one, destined to fight until she was too tired to carry on and she ended up just another blood meal for another vamp. But in order for her to survive the new world she would need help. Gulping she looked at the vampire that was still trying to get her to her feet. _Nothing for it, _she thought. _It's got to be done. _Gathering her courage she asked the question she thought she would never ask in her life.

"No" she repeated. "I… Help me Spike"

The constant pressure on her arms was suddenly released as the blonde vampire stumbled back from her in shock. He looked at her like she had just lost her mind. "You want my help?"

She couldn't bring herself to ask again so she simply nodded.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

Cordelia stormed into the library, positively shaking from the morning events. Passing around a shocked Giles who looked like he had just been about to exit the library, she walked straight into the middle of the room, ready to address the bunch of misfits about what the hell had been going on.

"Okay something really freaky is going on!"

Willow peered around the computer that she had been typing rapidly on until she had stormed in and above she could see Xander come out from behind a bookshelf followed by a black haired girl. Briefly she wondered what they had been doing hiding back there but she quickly shook the thought from her mind. She had more pressing matters to get to.

"Is dhis adnother of Buffy's friends?" The black haired girl asked.

"Huh, as if. Who are you anyway?"

"I am Kendra, the vampire Slayer" the girl said promptly, her frame lifting up slightly as she said it.

Cordelia visibly relaxed at the girl's words. "Oh good, then this has all been a huge mistake" she turned to leave but found her way blocked by Giles.

"Excuse me Cordelia, but what on earth are you taking about?"

"As if you don't know, Mr. English" she said while folding her arms across her chest. She had had one hell of a morning and really didn't like the way he was blocking her exit to shopping bliss. "I woke up this morning planning on doing some major shopping when one of your suits interrupted, rambling on about how I was the new chosen one. Obviously he was talking nonsense if this girl is her, I mean come on me, the Slayer yeah funny joke Giles, but I'll just be on my way now"

"I can assure you, I've made no joke. Now Cordelia please sit and explain yourself" His voice held a steely note to it, his eyes barely hiding a menace as he glared at her.

"Jeez, fine" she said heading towards the table that occupied the floor and slumping down in it. "Like I said, I was about to head to the mall when this fat guy in tweed came up to me, think he said his name was Daniel, I don't know, I wasn't really listening properly. Anyway he said a bunch of stuff about me being the new chosen one, destined to fight the vampires and demons yadda yadda yadda. I managed to ditch him eventually, you know you guys should really have a fitness routine because it was all too easy to get away. But then this demon jumped out at me, in broad daylight! This one was rambling about how he was going to be the first to kill the new Slayer so naturally I freaked and ran here to demand what you guys were playing at"

Stunned silence followed her speech, three pairs of eyes staring at her with mouths hanging open while Kendra just merely looked mildly interested.

"Not possible" Giles finally muttered.

"Thank-you, I know, so can I go now?"

"I'm afraid it is entirely possible" a new voice sounded from the doorway. 5 eyes swiveled around to face the slightly out of breathe new comer who was leaning against the doorway posts.

"Daniel?" Giles once again spoke up.

"Hello Rupert, yes it's me. I was sent by the council to bring you your new Slayer. But I see she has already made her way to you and that you are already acquainted. Just capital" His red face beamed at them, cheeks puffing out as he did so making him look like some overstuffed hamster.

"But no… no she can't be… that would mean that… no, just no" Xander stared at the newcomer, horror and disbelief etched on his face.

Daniel's smile slipped slightly as he stared up at the boy. "I assure she can and she is. If you are wondering about how this came about, perhaps I can explain"

"Yes, please do" Anger laced Giles's voice as he clenched his fists to stop them from shaking. His mind knew what this meant but he refused to believe it, not until it was shown to him in black and white.

Daniel looked a bit edgy as he looked at Giles's face but began to fiddle with a brown raggedy briefcase he had been holding, fumbling with the clasps before he finally got them open. Paper spilled out onto the floor making Daniel dive to retrieve them. "Sugar, where is it? I'm sure I had it in here somewhere" he mumbled while shuffling through the pages. "Aha, got it! Here it is, yes, ahem." Reaching down to put on his glasses that had been hanging round his neck, he began to read in a voice that would have sent them all to sleep if the document hadn't had held such important information. "A one, Summers, Buffy, was terminated as the slayer on approximately the Friday night after a run in with a demon outside of Willie's bar thus triggering the activation of a one, Chase, Cordelia, as the next Slayer." Daniel finished tucking away the papers back inside his briefcase and lowering his glasses to look at them all a slight smug look on his face.

"No" Tears sprung to Willow's eyes as she clapped a hand over her mouth. "No" she repeated shaking her head. Xander seemed too shocked to speak his eyes and face still frozen in their open mouth horror and Cordelia seemed to be mirroring his reaction. Even Kendra looked slightly shook up by the whole thing, eyes flickering between each inhabitant anxiously. But it was Giles that finally made a move. Charging forward he grabbed the other Englishman by the tie and slammed him against the library wall. "How could you possibly know that, she's only been gone a night! Explain yourself!"

"Rupert please calm yourself" Daniel squeaked while trying to claw away Giles's hand. "I'll be only too happy to explain if you just let go of me."

Reluctantly Giles's let the other man go, breathing heavily as he glared at Daniel.

Daniel brushed himself off still looking slightly alarmed before removing another document from the briefcase. Placing his glasses once again on his face his eyes scanned the paper before he came to a bit that he wanted. "Yes, here it is. This information is proven to be correct by the confirmation provided by Whistler, sanctioned informant of the Council. And as you can see Rupert, it is signed by Quentin Travers himself" Daniel passed the document over to Giles whose eyes scanned the text quickly, eyes flickering from one side of the page to the other as fast as he could make them. As he read on horror dawned on his face. "No" he said when he had come to the end. Scrunching up the piece of paper, Daniel let out a little yelp which Giles ignored as he fell to his knees.

* * *

**Okay so hopefully that clears up Buffy's oocness in the last chapter. Sorry for such a short update hopefully next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Hunt

**Chapter 6 **

**Hunt **

He stared at the brunette figure, easily spotting her weaving through the dark alleyway. Heaving a sigh Spike let himself slip from the shadows that had been covering his presence so far.

"Slayer you're useless, I thought this keeping quiet thing would come naturally to you, given your previous job"

"Shut it! Not everyone has had a century of practice and besides in slaying, the whole point was for the vampires to find me so I could stake them." Buffy retorted, a frustrated frown on her face.

"Fine!" Spike barely kept the growl from his voice. "Why don't we just try the bagged blood from the hospital again?"

Buffy pulled a face, nose wrinkling in disgust as the memory of their previous attempt to get blood into her system rose to the front of her mind. "But it's icky" she replied an almost childish tone in her voice.

Spike resisted the urge to just grab the nearest bit of wood and get rid of his newest acquired nuisance, but every time he got close, it was Dru's face that stopped him. It may be Buffy in control right now, but there was still a chance to get whatever of Dru left the body, obviously it wasn't the soul as she had none.

"Look, you managed just fine enough with the girl before. Just let your instincts take over"

Buffy sighed at the Master vampire's words. Even though the thought disgusted her and she was still repulsed by what she was doing, or attempting to do, she felt she had no choice. It had been a few days since she had woken up and her whole world had turned upside down and the in the few days she had made herself come to terms with the whole ordeal. Going back to the Scoobies was not an option, there was just no way she could face Giles, who had become like a father to her and Xander and Willow. Just seeing their faces in her mind, lines set in disappointment harden her resolve to stick to the decision she had made. And her mother! No way could she ever face her mother in the state that she was.

So with the help of Spike, she had fled Sunnydale, only going as far as LA for she couldn't bring herself to leave completely and she told herself that it would be only till she could find something or someone that could help her from her current predicament. The city as well held a sense of anonymity that made it easier on her; there were thousands of people walking the streets, even at night so she didn't even have to sneak about, well until it came to the actual hunting part. This had been her condition that she had to add for her to even think about the idea of hunting. She wouldn't actually kill anyone, just take enough of their blood to sustain her. Spike made sure to pick humans that would not likely remember the encounter, or if they did, they would think themselves crazy and not mention it to anyone. It wasn't the best option, so many risks were involved, yet it was the only one they could come with under the circumstances. The girl on the bed had filled her up for the time being, but now she had started to get weak from the lack of sustenance and when she had tried to drink the bag blood Spike had stolen from the hospital, she had just thrown it all back up. Spike seemed to think it was because she had some mind block about dinking the metallic tasting liquid, that her body instantly rejected it despite needing it to survive. She had to agree with him, the thought of the liquid that had been inside someone else's body just wigged her out slightly. So they had agreed that maybe hunting would be the way to go as she would have to let her vampire instincts take over and so maybe when she was feeding it wouldn't be Buffy in control, but the vampire that she was currently residing in.

In a way it was oddly freeing, Buffy mused as she turned from her present partner to continue her hunt of the drunk male that was stumbling up ahead of her. This time she tried to keep her footsteps quiet, placing each one in front her, carefully avoiding the trash that lined the ally. Briefly she heard Spike behind her growl in approval till he hid his presence once more, slipping easily into the shadows of the night. Envious she glanced behind her to find he had quite disappeared from sight, she couldn't even feel that he was there anymore, even though she knew he was, watching her in case she mucked up… again. Sighing she turned back to her task. _He makes it look so easy, _she thought.

Steadily she was gaining on the male and although an odd sense of achievement overcame her, she also felt a bit under challenged. The man was so intoxicated that he wouldn't be able to notice a stripper dancing in front of him. Then again remembering her previous attempts, she had to agree with Spike's choice of victim, he probably was all she could manage at the moment.

"Stop thinking, Slayer. Feel everything around you."

Buffy nodded at the words, trying to let her mind go blank and only focus on the task at hand.

Spike followed closely to the familiar form of his Dru, but being careful to remain close to the ally wall. If she was going to have any chance of success, he knew that she would have to have no distractions at all. Even now he knew that her mind was milling over a thousand things as emotions flashed across her face… pain, reluctance, acceptance and finally determination.

"Stop thinking, Slayer. Feel everything around you." he said trying to coax her forward.

Thankfully it seemed to work as he watched the Slayer's face slowly go blank and then suddenly a crack of bones and amber eyes now locked onto the man who had stumbled onto his knees a few yards in front. A sly grin overtook his face as he stopped following the vampire in front of him. Slipping again, back into the shadows he leant against the red bricks, fully intent on watching and enjoying the show.

At his words, Buffy tried to switch herself off and to think of nothing but the hunt that she was on. But she found she couldn't. Every time she focused in on the man she couldn't help but think of what life he had. Sure he was dumb drunk now, but maybe he had a family, wife and kids that he needed just some time to get away from before he would return in full faith ready to love them as much as he always did. She tried to think of the alternative, that he was just a drunk or even worse, one of those bad men that roamed the streets late at night intent on preying on innocent woman or families. But she couldn't take the risk, it was a possibility, but it was also a possibility that he had a loving family waiting for them. She was about to turn around, to tell Spike that she couldn't do it and that maybe they should try the bagged blood again when the man in front of her tripped on a plastic bag, the material catching on his stumbling feet and he fell heavily to the ground.

In an instant the smell hit her. He must have grazed his hands on the harsh concrete when he put them out to stop his fall, and now the blood was steadily easing from the fresh scrapes. After the smell, came the sound. The steady beat of life running through his veins and calling to her. She didn't even notice her face shift as she began to stalk forward, the movements now coming to her in ease.

"Bugger" the man cursed, trying to get to his feet but he kept swaying and falling back to the ground. Buffy had now let instinct take her over completely; the only thoughts in her mind were the dull ache of hunger that was steadily growing to a ravenous state and the pulsing sound of her meal that promise to satisfy her.

With one final pounce, she closed the last few meters that stood between her and that satisfaction. Easily she pierced the skin, fangs slicing almost delicately, despite her hunger, into flesh and sinking deep into the man's veins. She ignored the scream of surprise and then the following grunt of pain that came from the man. Her only focus was on the flow of blood from him to her.

Gradually, after some time had passed, she felt the hunger go away, as the blood began to flow through her, restoring her in a way she didn't even think was possible. She felt powerful, sure as the Slayer she had strength and speed above that a normal person would possess but this… this was intoxicating and something she could definitely get used to. Ripping further into the man, she didn't register as he slowly started to go limp in her arms until an external force was physically dragging her away from her prey. One arm gripped her around her middle, the other hand coming to her jaw to forcibly severing the link between her and the blood. Growling she jerked away from the force that had tried to stop her from feeding more, but the grip was too strong even in her current state it was like iron, unmovable as she twisted this way and that to try to get free.

"Slayer! Bloody hell! Stop the wriggling!"

The words were heard faintly but it was the dull throb that she abruptly became aware of that made her stop her movements. It looked like the intoxication that had affected the male was finally hitting her and she quickly noticed that the world around her was spinning rapidly. She was suddenly grateful for the strong arms that held her as her vision began to tunnel and slowly the world began to black out around her.

"Slayer?" The form that he held tightly so that she wouldn't go and rip the man's head off went suddenly limp in his arms. "Slayer?" he questioned again as her head swayed slightly until she finally lost consciousness, head dropping over his arms.

Picking her up completely off the ground, he glanced back over at the man. He had lost consciousness as well but his cheeks were still a bright red showing Spike he still had enough blood in him to survive the night. The wound on his neck wasn't too noticeable either, Spike thought. Looks like he was right and once she had let instincts take over, the master vampire that Dru was had made sure things had gone smoothly, biting into the man with a practiced ease that only older vamps possessed.

Smiling slightly he looked down at the woman he carried. Like this he could almost believe that it was his old Dru, passed out from one of her visions.

_Well it hasn't been too bad, _he thought. _Maybe the Slayer was in control, but she wasn't too bad, once she stopped whining about everything. _He even had to admit that she probably was better company than Dru was when she was having one of her fits. Least he could actually understand what she was saying.


	7. Visions

**Chapter 7 **

**Visions **

Muscles aching, Cordelia pulled herself up from her chair, glaring a t Giles as she did so.

"Again?" she half asked and half whined. It felt like she had been doing spars with the librarian all day. Looking at the clock that hung on one of the walls not hidden behind a bookshelf full of books, she had found that she had in fact been there all day. Apart from when she was in classes, Giles had had her in the library reading up on techniques and then putting them into practice.

She felt drained, she had no time to herself anymore and it had only been a week since Buffy had gone missing and her life had been completely ruined. Her friends were even starting to notice her absence from their many shopping trips and get togethers and she was running out of excuses.

The man didn't look impressed with her groaning and whining but then again this past week he hadn't look anything. He just seemed to exist on autopilot, doing what that council thing in England told him to do and with Daniel still here constantly monitoring their every movement and reporting back, they had little chance to rebel.

"Again" Giles said a no nonsense look on his face.

Cordelia glared but none the less complied, making sure her wraps on her hands were tight before she once again put her body in a defensive position and began a series of drills she had read in a self-defense book this morning.

"Man… it's… lucky… my dad… put… me through… all… those… self-defense… CLASSES!" she said while in between punches and finishing off with a final swing with her foot that sent the punch bag flying into Giles. She beamed as she watched the black bag fly at her kick. At times like that she could forget all the negative points to this and just revel in the power she felt coursing through her veins. _No wonder Buffy confessed to her that she enjoyed it once, _she thought. It was definitely something she could get used to.

"Yes well, you have certainly improved. I think we shall call it a day for now" Giles said while nursing a rib that the boxing bag had hit.

"Finally!" Cordelia sang, glancing at the clock and realizing she still had time before the mall shut for the night. She quickly snatched her book bag up from the table, her stiff muscles forgotten as her head was filled with shoes and bags she wanted to buy. "Later Giles! She called out before swinging open the library doors just in time to see a haggard looking Xander and Willow walk in. She gave them a cheery wave which they returned halfheartedly, before she disappeared out the school altogether.

Giles turned weary eyes onto the pair who mirrored his expression exactly. There was a slight question in his gaze however they shook their heads before dropping their gaze to the floor. They both looked worse for wear however they headed straight for the back bookshelves that housed all the demon books, Xander picking a title at random while Willow look thoughtfully at the choices and choosing one that looked suitable for their needs.

They had all been trying to find an explanation for the blonde's disappearance, although it had been a week now and they were slowly started to lose hope and began to believe that it was true, that Buffy really had died, naming Cordelia as the new Slayer. They however still held a shred of hope that there was some mistake and she was just trapped in some demon dimension that she couldn't escape or some other magical influence at work.

A week of looking through more books than even Willow could imagine herself going through had thrown up nothing and they were beginning to reach their limits.

Slowly the clock ticked away the hours on the wall and still the three sat in the musty old library, their noses deep in their books before they would let out a frustrated growl, snapping the book closed and automatically bringing the next book up from the pile to immerse themselves in once again.

"Okay, enough books! If I see another book I swear I'm gonna kill something!" Xander shouted after another hour of scouring through yellowing pages. The other two looked up at him, equally tired faces looking back. They silently agreed with him, but they couldn't think of what else they could do with the council watching their every move through Daniel. In the council's eyes, Buffy's demise had been a blessing in disguise. She was rebellious and a trouble maker, something they couldn't control and therefore a liability. They were fond of Cordelia, so far in any case. Although she was strong minded she was easily led believing she had no choice no matter how many times she stomped her heels. In council words, a perfect Slayer.

"There's got to be something else we can do" Xander continued. "Maybe field work, you know ask about. Maybe some demon knows something" he said a hopeful glint in his eye.

Giles sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And how do you suppose we go about that Xander. The council watch us at every turn, there's no way we can go about it without alerting them to what we are doing."

Xander seemed to collapse within himself at the older man's words. The light in his eyes dies back down to the dull look he had had while reading through the books. After reading a few more sentences, the words unsuccessfully managing to penetrate his mind, he lit up again however. "Angel! He's bound to know something" he grinned, sudden life returning to the teen.

Giles began to repeat what he had said earlier when Willow interrupted her own hazel eyes brightening as she talked. "Hang on that's not a bad idea. I may have a plan" she grinned in a fox like manner.

Spike was suddenly jerked awake by thrashing sounds coming from the next room. He groaned into his pillow as tiredness still held his limbs in a semi-paralyzed state. But as the next whimper turned into a scream he felt his body almost moving on its own accord, jumping from his bed to sprint into the next room where the brunette was tossing and turning in her own bed, in the midst of a fit.

Cursing lightly he ran to the vampire, forgetting in his still half asleep mind that it was Buffy and not his Dru that was in control at the moment.

"Dru!" he called while firmly gripping her shoulders before she ended up flying off the bed altogether. "Dru, pet, wakeup" he tried but to no avail. Her scream grew louder and he suddenly thought that the neighboring rooms on the floor of the hotel they were currently staying would think a murder was taking place. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he wished he was murdering someone. To have his fangs deep within some woman's neck and preferably buried deep within her in other aspects at the same time would be a welcome release.

Suddenly brown eyes snapped open to look at him, pure panic the depths that made her gripped his t-shirt, sharp nails digging into the material and slightly into his flesh.

"Spike!" she gasped out, nails digging into even more tightly, a feat he didn't even think was possible. He released his hold on one shoulder to smooth back tangled hair.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"I…I… dead" she managed to gasp out in between taking deep lungful's of air. "Dru, love. Dead? Who's dead?" he said while slowly maneuvering so he could lift her up and gently place her in his lap. She tried to fight him off while vigorously shaking her head. "No… no…" she muttered her body beginning to shiver. "Not Dru… me… dead"

Spike's grip suddenly went lax and Buffy managed to crawl away although she didn't move far from him, just settling down to sit on the covers beside him.

_How could he have forgotten? Not Dru. Dru's body… yes. But Buffy in the driving seat._ He almost regretted the tender actions he had shown towards the Slayer while he was thinking it was Dru still. It was a side of him he hated to show now that he had given up trying to get rid of it. He froze, glancing wearily up at the female across from him but Buffy seemed not to have noticed anything amiss her face still holding a panicked expression and shaking her head quickly from side to side.

"No… dead" she kept repeating like a chant, each time getting louder.

"Buffy!" he finally shouted after he collected himself. The girl froze eyes widening as she looked at him. "Glad I finally got your attention. Now what in bloody hell did you see?" he questioned, keeping a steely note in his voice to brook no argument from the brunette.

Buffy stared at him for a minute longer, mouth opening and closing as she tried to form the words to voice her thoughts. Finally she gulped and managed to get an understandable sentence out. "I'm dead" she uttered, a lost look appearing in her eyes. "I… they think I'm dead. Willow… Giles… even Xander" she admitted before an even more pained expression crossed her face and she looked down, slender pale fingers going to fiddle with the plain white cover. "Now Cordelia is the Slayer" As the final word left her lips the vampire seemed to collapse, her body crumpling until she was balled in a ungraceful heap at the bottom of the bed.

_Dru was always exhausted after visions also, _he remembered. Carefully he straightened her out so she was lying on her back. Probably means I'll have to take her out hunting again tomorrow, he sighed thinking of how she made such a simple and enjoyable task, hard work.

_Whoever this Cordelia person was though, must have hit her badly finding out she had taken over her job. _He smirked, thinking of the new Slayer. Unseasoned and undertrained, perfect to add to his collection of downed Slayers, he thought and yet the thought didn't excite like it usually did. There would be no challenge to the fight and wouldn't feel like a victory at all. Or maybe Buffy had spoiled him a bit, he frowned. Did he really think that? Sure she was one hell of a fighter, like a little hellcat let loose but it was that really all?

Frowning he shook his head, letting the disturbing thoughts drift out of his mind before he headed back towards his own bed and hopefully a few more hours sleep.


	8. Hope

**A/N – It has recently come to my attention that my language in which I write in is too English. Despite watching a lot of American TV and games I do live in Great Britain and was taught to speak and write in quite a traditional English. However this fic obviously takes place in America and if it's one thing I'm fussy about with writing and reading its keeping characters properly in character. I've changed my word dictionary to American English so hopefully this will pick up on some mistakes I'm making but please if you notice anything then please tell me in a review or PM, whatever. I want to make this fic as enjoyable and realistic as possible so it'll be a great help. Cheers. Also thanks to all who read and I'm very grateful for all reviews I receive. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Hope **

"You know, it wouldn't be a bad thing if Cordelia was somehow… eaten" Xander whispered to Willow. The pair was walking a bit behind the chattering brunette slayer and her watcher as they traipsed through the quiet graveyard. Willow looked mortified at the idea and quickly shushed her friend although a slight smile turned the corners of her mouth as Cordelia's loud voice continued to sound.

The truth was, they had been trailing after the two for little over an hour now, trying to find an opportunity to escape and commence the second phase of their plan. However with Daniel huffing and puffing, bringing up the rear of their group, they had had no such opportunity.

"Why can't we just call it a night" Cordelia's voice broke the still air, seeming to echo through the night. "I mean, I've already killed one and my arm is starting to hurt"

Giles merely sighed, not answering the teen as Daniel, in-between great puffs of air, relayed to the new slayer that fight against the evil beings of the underworld was never finished and to prevail they must keep a constant vigilance.

"Why is he still here again" Xander spoke up as Cordelia's whine drowned out his words. "Surely one watcher is more than enough"

Willow frowned but kept her eyes forward as she answered. "I don't think they trust Giles"

Xander was saved from replying when a figure emerged from one of the graves, fangs protruding and yellow eyes flashing as it stalked towards them. Immediately Xander and Willow held up their crosses towards the beast but it ignored them, eyes only fixed on the brunette who was muttering 'Oh God' repeatedly and fumbling with her wooden stake. Giles was shouting commands at her while he too readied a stake just in case.

With the vampire's attention drawn far away from her, Willow glanced around looking for Daniel and found to her great delight he was cowering behind one of the tall gravestones, beady eyes pinned to the fight that was happening. Seizing the moment, the red head grabbed Xander's arm and pulled him away.

The two sprinted through the cemetery, too scared to look back to see if they had been noticed, however they heard no sign of pursuit. Gasping for breath they skidded to a halt just outside Restfield's gates, clutching to the black iron bars they rested for a moment before walking off, eyes darting about and ears open to the slightest noise in case something came at them.

"So we're going to try his apartment first right?" Xander questioned once he found he could breathe normally again.

"Actually I know this is deviating from the plan, but I had a thought that we should check out the abandoned factory. It's so close to here and wasn't that where Spike resides"

"Resides! Willow you make him sound like a human being. Spike doesn't reside, he lurks… he hides…" Xander exclaimed but at Willow's stern face continued on at a slightly lower decibel. "I mean… yeah, good plan. But if the peroxide pest is there, I'm running, there's no way I becoming chow food for that thing"

Willow heaved a sigh. "Fine… come on it's this way"

Xander muttered under his breath for a few more minutes however he followed his friend although at a slightly slower pace. After a short trek through the outskirts of Sunnydale, the dark silhouette of the looming factory began to tower over them and the very air seemed to grow colder, giving off a chill that made you shiver no matter how many layers of clothing you had on. The two teenagers slowed their pace automatically the closer they got to the abandoned building, apprehension beginning to seep into their bones and making the hair on their arms stand up on end. Wearily they glanced around and at each other, equal looks of fear on their faces.

"Buffy" Willow murmured quietly and looks of determination replaced the fear. With a nod Willow grasped the handle and slowly edged the door open. The iron creaked in protest and the pair flinched at the noise, both waiting, their nerves stretched taunt as they waited for any form of attack.

None came and after several moments where Willow thought her heart would beat out of her chest, they gave another nod to each other and carefully entered the dark building.

Damp air assaulted them and dust rose at their footsteps. It was eerily quiet however so the two ventured further in. Natural light did not penetrate the dank building far though and it wasn't long before the dark overtook their sight and they could no longer see their hands in front of their faces.

"Now what" Xander whispered.

Willow fumbled around in her pocket until her hand closed around cool metal and she took out the small silver zippo she had brought a few weeks back. Clicking the lever that ignited the small instrument she sighed in relief when the small flame that flickered into life gave off a little light for her to see the floor and part of Xander's arm.

Xander looked at his best friend a stunned look in his wide brown eyes. "Willow when…?"

Willow giggled a little before answering. "I read it in a book and thought it could be useful. Vampires weakness to fire and what not"

Xander let out a sigh and grinned. "You read too much" he said simply before turning in the direction he thought the other rooms might be.

Willow led the way, holding her small flame up in front of her while Xander kept close behind her so he too could see his way.

"Angel" Willow hissed out when their search of the main room proved unsuccessful. "Spike"

No answer came so Willow tried a bit louder, her voice quavering a bit at the end. Still no answer.

"Maybe we should try further in?" Xander said after they still got no response of any kind even when Willow started to shout.

"I don't know" Willow said, for once unsure of how they should proceed. Biting her lower lip she twirled around holding her lighter up high in an attempt to throw what little light the flame processed further. "Maybe they're not her" she finally concluded.

"And this place is really started to creep me out" Xander added all too ready to leave and never set foot in the building again.

Willow nodded and the two turned to leave when something gripped Willow's shoulder. Her scream rattled the windows and immediately Xander joined in before jumping back to where Willow was standing.

"Ow, shut up. It's me" a male voice said and the hand retracted from her shoulder quickly.

Willow ceased her screaming at once and quickly turned to face the male that had spoken. "Angel?"

"Oh, I knew that" Xander mumbled.

"Yeah it's me, did you have to scream so loud?" Angel muttered while rubbing his forehead.

Willow smiled guiltily. "Sorry thought you might be Spike or one of his minions" she said.

"So you were going to scream them to dust?"

"We had a plan! And it involved kicking some vampire ass!" Xander shouted at the vampire. Angel merely raised his eyebrow to the male before turning away.

"Wait, Angel!" Willow shouted after the brunette's retreating back. "We were wandering if you would answer some questions"

Angel said nothing until he reached the far wall and pulled down a lever on a box labeled Fuse. Lights flickered into action, illuminating cold steel plates of various machines and a large wooden table. Xander and Willow blinked in the sudden light before Willow smiled sheepishly and pocketed her lighter. "Thanks" she said.

Angel turned back to them and placed his hand deep within his jean pockets. Brown dead eyes stared at them before he sighed and began to talk. "What do you want to know?"

"Buffy" The two teens said at once eager hope shining on their faces.

"She's gone" was all the vampire said, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"Gone! No… she's not. She just off fighting a demon possibly in another dimension" Xander said the hope never leaving his face. "Now you know something! I know you do! So you better tell us"

"Xander…" Willow cautioned.

Angel stared at the other male for long minutes, each second making the browned haired teen more agitated. Letting out another sigh he turned away from the two, footsteps beginning to step towards the narrow staircase that led off from the main room.

"Angel!" Willow cried out just as he reached the bottom making him pause. "Please" she uttered.

"She out of our reach" he said before finally disappearing up into the upper levels of the factory.

"Hang on!" Xander shouted. "That means she's still alive!"

"Angel!" Willow's voice added to the mix. "Angel!"


	9. Disagreement

**Chapter 9**

**Disagreement**

Buffy awoke once again shaking and feeling chilled. The shivers ran through violently until she could feel the cheap motel bed begin to shake beneath her. Unsuccessfully she tried to stop but the feeling of the visions she had been having still held a vice like grip on her. Giving up she threw the covers off of her and made her way over the small room to enter the en-suite the motel luckily had. Stripping down she gratefully entered the shower cubicle and hastily drew the shower curtain shut before she lost herself in the warmth of the water cascading down her cold back. Sighing happily as the tension began to leave her body and finding she could relax more she let her mind wander back to the visions that had plagued her for the last week.

At first she hadn't even been sure they were visions just strange dreams that the left over anxiety over leaving Sunnydale had caused. But Spike had insisted that they were and him being more familiar with the body she now inhabited, she had relented and now called them visions. Whether she believed them or not was another question. She just couldn't accept that Cordelia was the new Slayer, that the bossy brunette was taking her place in her little group she had come to like more than the circle of friends she had had in LA.

Even though they were few and far between, every laugh that rang through the library when Xander was just being his goofy self or when they made fun of Giles's accent, tore through her and the emptiness that swallowed her soon had her waking up in a fit sometimes screaming at the pain. At this point Spike would usually come through, annoyance curling his lips down into a frown. Yet he would sit on her bed holding himself stiffly with clenched fists until she had calmed herself and fell once again into another fitful sleep. She couldn't understand his actions at all, yet she was grateful all the same. Drusilla's body seemed to know his presence and calmed a lot faster when he was there and after a while she found her mind was able to relax around him instead of the unease she had felt during the first couple of weeks.

Shaking her head in confusion she finished her shower, turning the metal knob off as slowly as possible to delay the moment when she would have to leave the warmth.

"Buffy!" the voice although shouting, sounded muffled coming from the other side of the door however she froze at the sound, towel halfway up to her face. _Did he just…? _

"Slayer, get your ass out of there, you've been in for nearly an hour!"

Mentally she sighed in relief choosing to forget the slip up. "Gimme a minute!" she hollered back while hastily shoving her legs into a pair of jeans she had picked up cheaply. She had been mortified to find all of Drusilla's clothes had been dresses, not that they weren't gorgeous, probably stolen from the finest shops of Paris and New York, but she had always been used to moving freely and the dresses restricted that too much.

Hearing his muffled footsteps retreat she smirked. _That'll teach him to order me about, _she thought. Finishing up by roughly brushing through the brown hair she now owned, she sighed as she caught sight of the cracked dirty mirror above the sink. Even though she was standing in front of it only the dull brown tiles were seen reflected in it's surface. She longed to see her own green eyes staring back at her as she looked but standing there feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to get her, her wish. Sudden determination gripped her and she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Spike!" she shouted even though the motel was only two rooms, not including the en-suite, and he probably could hear her even if she was whispering in her quietest voice.

"Finally" she heard him uttered before speaking up. "What's your problem now?"

"We're going back" she said just as she entered his room to find him lazily lying against headboard on his bed and casually flicking through channels with the remote. Blue eyes flickered up to her in alarm at her statement however.

"You're out of your mind" he said.

"How? I never said I wanted to stay away permanently, I just needed to get away for a while" she countered while crossing her arms over her chest. There was no way she was going to take no for an answer. She just had to know… know if her visions were what Spike said they were or if they were just dreams. She couldn't fool herself any longer, continue to live like they were dreams, the doubt that had picked away at the back of her mind was growing until she could no longer ignore it.

"Yeah… well I never said I would stay with you permanently either." he said, eyes flashing dangerously. Her mouth opened in shock and a smirk spread across his lips, amusement winning out over the anger that had been there just seconds ago.

_He wouldn't? _Yet the determination in his eyes said differently. A strange fear filled her at the thought. Blonde pest or not, he had been at her side ever since she had awoken to find herself in another body entirely.

"You wouldn't" she hissed the words at him to hide the panic she actually felt.

His smirk broadened. "Love, you want to go back, you're on your own"

The words made her freeze before a new determination filled her. She was Buffy! The Slayer! She was always by herself and being in an insane vampire's body that depended on an annoyance like Spike to survive, didn't change that. "Fine!" she said and whipped her body around to go and pack what few clothes she had.

* * *

Pictures flickered in front of his eyes but he took none of it in, he could have been watching some cutsie romance for all he knew. Hearing Buffy wake up from next door he could almost feel the pain rolling off the vampire as her shaking began to shake and knock the bed against the wall. Sighing he looked at the clock mounted on the wall. 2 hours it had been since the last fit and he began to heave himself up from the mattress to go to her. However the sounds of her shifting and moving towards the shower stopped him and he laid back down heaving another huge sigh. A week since the first vision and still they came, shaking the girl to her core. They had never been this persistent with Dru… they had been worse, lasting for hours sometimes but they had been few and never more than one a month or so. This was something else entirely and it made him wonder if Dru had learnt to block some out or if it had something to do with the Slayers mind. Briefly on his travels he had heard something about Slayer dreams, something they had that gave them cryptic messages of things to come. Shaking his head he let his mind trail off, it was too much to think about and he was in desperate need of blood. She should be too, he thought as she always fed when he did.

An hour passed of him trying to take in the mindless reality show that was playing but he found he just couldn't focus, mind intent on wandering back to the Slayer and where they would go next. He felt antsy, the need to move on strong in his veins. LA was nice and all, the bustle of the city a welcome relief after the emptiness of Sunnydale, even if it was a Hellmouth.

After a few more minutes, the need only grew stronger making him jump up off the bed and move towards the other room and bathroom.

"Buffy!" he yelled not even thinking. It had been a while since he had started thinking of her as Buffy instead of the Slayer yet this was the first time he let it slip out. _Bugger, _he thought as he heard the movement still from within.

"Slayer, get your ass out of there, you've been in for nearly an hour!" he corrected hoping she would think nothing off it.

After a moment her voice shouted back to him. "Gimme a minute!"

Grumbling he turned away. "Bloody females" he muttered.

He slumped back onto the bed, the squeaky female voice that was whining about some crap on the T.V irritating him further. Snatching up the remote he began flicking through the channels to find something that wouldn't annoy him so much. Finding nothing, he was about to switch the damn thing off when he heard his name being shouted and a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Finally" he muttered before turning towards the female vampire. Taking one look at her face a weary expression appeared on his own. "What's your problem now?"

"We're going back"

Had she lost it, no way would she be dragging him back there. "You're out of your mind"

Her arms folded across her chest and she took a step further into the room, determination set in her face.

"How? I never said I wanted to stay away permanently, I just needed to get away for a while"

By a while he was thinking more of a few years, if ever. He had been hoping she got a taste of freedom and wouldn't ever want to go back to that hell. But it looked like the visions had changed her mind. Well fine, if she wanted to play it like that.

"Yeah… well I never said I would stay with you permanently either." He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, he didn't want to leave her but bloody hell, she was irritating sometimes. The expression on her face though soon eased his fears, she obviously hadn't expected that from him and he smirked at the open mouth shock she was exhibiting.

"You wouldn't" the brunette finally recovered enough to hiss at him.

Thinking she wouldn't actually go through with it he smirked widened. "Love, you want to go back, you're on your own"

He watched brown eyes narrow into slits to glare at him. He held his own glare back at her, refusing to back down. Until she uttered a final word and swept from the room.

He couldn't believe it! She was actually going through with it. He could hear the angry thumps of clothes hitting the small rucksack they had found.

The desire to go out and kill something was suddenly overwhelming as anger began to course through him. She thought she could survive on her own then so be it.

Jumping up from the bed for a second time that eveing he left the T.V still blaring out the 10 o'clock news as he slammed the door to motel room and stalked off into the night.


	10. Ashes

**A/N - Sorry for updating late, yesterday was really busy and today I got slightly distracted by Dragon Age, man that game is something else and contains the only fictional character I completely adore so yeah major distraction there. **

**Anyhow only a short chapter as I wanted to kind of split it into 2 parts, it just felt right ending it when I did. It holds a major development though so wanted to do it justice. Shall upload the second part tomorrow however so you won't have long to wait. **

**Again hope you enjoy and thanks for all the follows/favs/reviews always like to hear what you readers think. Also just another reminder I am just writing this fic, all credit for the ideas and plot go towards Aquitar star. **

**Enough rambling and on with part 1 of chapter 10 (which also means this is officially the longest story I've written yay!) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 part 1**

**Ashes**

Buffy looked up at the familiar house, the warm glow coming out from the window inviting her in… yet she shied away from it, her body melding into the shadows of the lone tree that stood on the lawn. Her eyes drank in the sight, memorizing every little detail that she had taken for granted before.

"Mom" she whispered her longing increasing as she saw a figure move from within. Sharp nails dug into the bark as she physically had to stop herself from flinging her arms around her Mom when the door opened and her face peeked out from behind the wooden planks. Senses heightened she greedily took in every detail, from the familiar scent that surrounded her to the goose-bumps that appeared on her neck before she tightened her shawl around her.

But then her ears picked up a different sound, one that her mind was still getting used to but her body knew all too well. The pounding enclosed her in its sound until it was all she could think about and she felt the bones in her face begin to shift and change. Her eyesight narrowed, closing in on the human who still stared suspiciously around the lawn. Deep grooves were now etched in the tree where Buffy tried to secure herself to something. "No" she growled out willing her body to obey, _she _was in control now. Yet when the scent that she hadn't noticed before as it was hidden underneath the heavy perfume smell, hit her, her body unconsciously lurched forward.

Using the last of her control, Buffy spun around and tore away from the scene, briefly hearing a shout from behind her which she ignored, continuing to run away into the darkness.

Her feet pounding against the familiar concrete, Buffy sprinted along the accustomed patrol route she had taken so many times and eventually she wound up her feet hitting grass as she entered one of the many graveyards dotted around the town. The warm smell of earth and moisture cleared her head and slowly her fangs receded and eyes began to turn back to a warm brown color. She clung to the stone crypt on her right as her left hand came up to clutch at her non-beating heart.

_What had seen almost done?!_

She felt sick, the air too warm and too close, surrounding her. Taking deep breathes she tried to calm her shaking body down but the event that had almost happened was too painful. One of her deepest fears was her Mom being hurt because of what her job had been and now _she _was the one that had almost hurt her. It was too much. Falling to her knees she began to sob, the hopelessness of the situation beginning to overcome her.

_Spike was right, _she thought. _I should never have come back. _

It wasn't till her sobs were spent and she was left rocking on the grass while clutching her stomach that she finally took notice of what was going on around her.

Voices floated on the breeze, one a male sounding like it was shouting instructions where a female grunted in pain before there was a resounding crack and somewhere in the distance a tree broke in half and toppled to the ground.

Buffy gasped, fresh waves of pain coursing through her when she recognized the voices. That was Giles's voice! More than ever she wanted to run to him, to say she was sorry for all the times she took the mick out of him for his accent or when she was mad at him for telling her how she should do things.

The realization that she couldn't go to him, not in her current form, crashed down on her and nearly crippled the still young girl in mind if not in body. The loss of probably two of her most important people was more than she could take. Collapsing back into the grass fresh tears streamed down her face although she managed to keep them silent so as to not alert the new Slayer and watcher that were still talking nearby.

She sat in the undergrowth for longer than she cared to admit night darkening around her and then slowly beginning to lighten again. Once the tears had dried up she just stared at the same patch of grass while watching a spider slowly make its way across the green blades, its 8 legs appearing to work in perfect unison.

Her mind had gone numb, not able to process anything, not able to think of anything except the pain that seemed to make her heart shrivel up and die.

_This is it, _she thought. _I can't… can't… she_ didn't even know what, the thought getting choked in pain before she could even finish it. It was all just too much; it felt like it was slowly crushing her until she would be buried beneath the soil, the weight slowly pressing in on her until she finally just turned to ash and she ceased to be.

Buffy began to retreat, coiling in on herself and gradually she stopped the short gasps of breaths she had been taking and closed her eyes. Her shoulders slumped as she let go.


	11. Fire

**Part 2 **

**Fire**

Fire awoke her.

The burning sensation spreading across her shoulders blades made her scream out in agony. Yellows eyes snapped opened but almost immediately closed again as the bright light stunned her.

_Hurtled into chaos you fight… _the child like voice that she hadn't heard since her first night in Dru's body burned into her mind. The poisonous words sounding so innocent as they wrapped around her brain, the black tendrils poking into every crevice and tainting deep within.

_…and the world will shake before you… _it finished with a giggled.

A smirk spread across Dru's face, eyes opening once again more slowly this time as a mad gleam sparkling within them.

Fire still spread across her back where the sun rays caught the flesh. The t-shirt she was wearing was rapidly turning to ash around her yet still she grinned, not feeling the pain as something else took over.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" The angry voice snarled at her just before she felt a thick blanket chucked over her and instantly stopping the fire and she was hauled into darkness.

She let out a snarl as she was chucked onto the hard ground and the blanket torn off of her. Spike glared down at her, dark eyebrows knitting together in a frown and lips set down into a disapproving line. "Mind telling me why you were turning yourself into a vampire fireball?" he asked, arms crossing over his chest.

Buffy smirked again at the sight of him. "Couldn't stay away huh?" she flirted while slowly getting to her feet, using the fact that her shirt burnt to shreds and hung off of her revealing the pale body she now owned to her advantage.

Lust flashed in his eyes briefly before confusion quickly covered it up and the blonde vampire took a step backwards. "Slayer…?"

"Yes Spike" Buffy answered innocently, still advancing towards the retreating blonde.

"What the hell happened to you? I leave for a week and you're like this…" he gestured towards her in a hopeless wave of his hands, his back finally hitting the back of the crypt he had flung them both into.

"Don't you like" she pouted stopping her advance for a moment as she crossed her arms in fake anger.

"It's not you" he retorted anger beginning to show in the lines of his face.

Buffy shrugged her mood completely swinging around. "Whatever, want to go eat, I'm hungry"

"Okay that's it!" Spike flung his arms up in exasperation before storming forward and gripping her arms tightly so he could push the brunette back to sit on the sarcophagus that resided in the crypt. Buffy let out a little huff of air as her backside hit the cold stone, although it felt room temperature to her equally cool skin.

"That's what?" she queried, head tilting to side like a curious puppy as she considered the vampire before her.

Spike began to pace, his heavy footfalls echoing around the stone walls. "What do you mean… what? What the bloody hell do you think I mean, Slayer? Just what in the world happened to you while I was away?!" His voice rose after he finished each sentence until he was all but growling at the impassive vampiress.

Buffy merely shrugged again, not even bothering to answer him making Spike let out a frustrated growl and clutched at his hair.

"Bloody hell, why did I even bother coming back… I knew it would be more trouble than its worth."

Buffy perked up at that. "Why did you come back?"

Spike stopped in mid-pace and refused to look at her. It was a while before he eventually answered. "It's just what we do" he said. "Me and Dru… we have fights, separate and then come back."

"Why?"

"Why?! Bloody hell Slayer! Because we do… she's my sire" Spike resumed his pacing.

_Our sweet prince. He covers himself in the darkness but he cannot ignore the fire… _The voices giggled uncontrollably inside of her, confusing her. _Well that just doesn't make sense,_ she answered back, and only to get more giggling in return before blinding white light flashed in her mind.

_Rocks tumbled down around her and she could feel the terror of the people down below as they scrambled around over rocks and corpses alike as they tried to get out of the only exit that she could see. Only two people stood motionless, one surrounded by light while the other gripped his hand, green eyes staring up at the male in panic. _

_Un-expectantly fire erupted on their clasped hands, yet still none of them moved, the cave surrounding them now empty of people. She saw their lips moving yet couldn't make out the words. Trying to move closer she found her body immobile and her own panic started to set in. What the hell was this?_

_The cave gave a sudden jolt and a large rock crashed to the floor ripping the two figures apart down below her and the female fled, briefly glancing back at the fire consumed male before disappearing entirely up the exit path. _

Another flash and Buffy awoke to find herself on the floor of the crypt, Spike leaning over worriedly. As her eyes flickered open however he gave a sigh of relief and leant back, arms resting against his raised knees.

"What was it this time?" he asked.

"I…" she began only to be interrupted by the childlike voice. _Is it fate… or chance… I can never decide_

"Doesn't matter" she finally said not willing to dwell on the image that she had been shown or what it meant.

He looked at her strangely for a few moments before he finally shook his head. "Look we're not going anywhere while the sun is up" he said and chucked the blanket at her. "Get some rest"

He turned to go to sleep in one of the corners of the crypt when Buffy found her voice calling after him. "Thanks… for coming back"

* * *

**A/N - "Hurtled into chaos you fight and the world will shale before you" and "Is it fate or chance? I can never decide" are quotes from Flemeth in Dragon Age 2, yes my obsession continues.  
Anyway hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up on Monday as per usual unless I get really busy which I don't plan to. **


	12. Caged

**A/N - sorry for the lateness, really lacked motivation yesterday to do anything. However got my act together today. please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Caged**

_She out of our reach… She out of our reach… _The words chased themselves around her brain, in a continual cycle with no end in sight. _What could he have meant by that?_

"Arghh! I give up!" Willow cried in frustration. Once again she found herself, despite the late hour, poring over musty old volumes in the school library. Only one lamp lit her table whereas the rest of the school was left in darkness. Even Giles's office light was dimmed low as he had gone to accompany Cordelia on another of her nightly rounds.

_When is he going to leave, _the other thought that had been bugging the red head for the past few days, was brought to the front of her mind. Daniel was still hanging around, his temporary visa having been extended, courtesy of the Council, and still insisted on dogging their every footstep.

"Willow you're still here?" the shocked male voice snapped Willow out of her thoughts. Shaking her head lightly she turned towards the newcomer, smiling as she saw Giles's weary face.

"Giles, I…" she glanced up at the clock noting the black hands far further up nearer the 12 than she would have liked. "I didn't notice it had gotten so late" she finished sheepishly.

Giles smiled understanding when he caught sight of the pile of books next to her. "Anything?" he asked.

Willow shook her head sadly and lowered her gaze to the yellowing pages, sighing before she shut the book, dust rising slightly and making her cough.

"I'll go put these back and be on my way. How was Cordelia tonight?"

Giles's shoulders slumped at the question. "She's getting there… slowly. But with Daniel still here I can't give her free rein to develop her skills"

"Will he ever leave?"

"I really don't know Willow" his voice sounded tired and Willow noticed suddenly the black marks beginning to appear under his eyes.

"Well I better be off" she said cheerfully trying to distract the man from his dark thoughts. "I'll…"

The library door banged open interrupting the red head.

"Giles, thank god! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Joyce came running in her blonde hair disheveled by the wind outside and her brown eyes wide with panic. She was gasping for breath and clutching her sides yet still managed to get out the next sentence that had the two of them looking at her in disbelief. "Buffy… Outside my house… Dark hair… but Buffy"

Shocked silence greeted her in response, the ticking of the clock sounding unimaginably loud in the stunned atmosphere.

"Are you sure" Giles was the first to snap out of his daze.

Joyce nodded, unable to speak anymore as she tried to catch he breath.

"When?!" Giles demanded next before taking an extra step towards the disheveled woman.

"About an hour ago, I've been looking everywhere for you. I didn't think you'd be at the library this late." Joyce replied now able to speak normally as her breathing returned to normal. Willow looked between the two, twin sparks of hope igniting in her eyes, but one thing Buffy's mom had said was bugging her.

"Dark hair?" she asked politely despite the desperation she felt. "What do you mean?"

Joyce smiled at Willow. "Willow I didn't see you there, what are you still doing here at this late hour" It looked like nothing distracted Joyce's motherly instincts.

"Joyce?" Giles prompted and said woman shook her head before apologizing. "Sorry, I mean I saw a figure in my front yard, female with dark hair, but she fled before I had a chance to question her"

Willow's hope died with Joyce's words and she turned back to pick her books to put them back.

"No! I mean, kids dye their hair all the time right. Maybe she just didn't want to be recognized… right?" Joyce shouted seeing her reaction.

Giles shook his head. "It's a possibility, I suppose but what worries me more is the more possible option that someone is watching your house"

Joyce frowned in confusion. "Why would someone be watching the house? No… I'm sure it was Buffy… it has to be… she's run away before, but never for this long… I'm sure she wants to come back, but she feels like something is stopping her… I'm sure…. I don't even understand it…. Everything was fine… why would she run away…?"

Giles let the woman ramble on before taking a step forward and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her eyes shot up at the contact, almost as if she had forgotten the man was there. "I'm sorry Joyce, I'll walk you home"

The blonde looked up at him, hope dwindling down only to an ebb as she took in Giles's sensible tone. "Yes thank-you"

"Willow you coming" Giles turned to her but Willow shook her head feeling like she was intruding on something between the two.

"Well alright, do be careful on your way home and… keep an eye out" he added as an afterthought.

"Don't worry Giles, I will. Goodbye Ms Summers"

The two adults headed out the doors, leaving Willow once again very much alone in the school.

Buffy awoke as the darkness overtook the crypt. Back… before, it had always been the sunlight falling over her eyes that had awoken her to greet the new day. Now her body seemed more attune to the darkness and as soon as the sun set, her body would awaken to greet the night.

She groaned as she normally would have, wanting to fall back into the oblivion that was sleep. Rolling over, her illusion of more sleep however was shattered as she fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

"Ow" she complained and rubbed her head.

The sound echoed around the stone space making Buffy frown. _Had it all been a dream?_ She looked around at the empty space, slowly, letting her mind catch up with her waking body and gradually all the events of before came crashing back to her.

Her fall into despair and then her rise as something different… something new. She mulled over her memories of the day, how she had acted with Spike….

Funnily enough it didn't leave a horrible taste in her mouth; instead she looked on her actions on a new light. It was freeing, the thought that she didn't have to bend to the rules. There was no Watcher to scold her like a child, no Mom to lash out at her when she came back too late or got into trouble again at school.

Slowly a smirk spread across her face, maybe… she could.

Her bonds that had kept her fighting had been severed. The faces she saw in her mind when she just wanted to give up were no longer there. Inside of her she felt herself weeping at the loss, her child self, clawing to get out and tell her that she was wrong, that she needed to be hugged by her Mom when she felt down or hear Xander's jokes to make her feel better.

Slowly she stood up, ignoring the voice. She was free… and the creature that had been born out of the ashes of her despair was not willing to relinquish the hold on her mind.

Looking around she noticed Spike's absence but thought nothing of it, and she turned towards the entrance, set on finding her own way, where ever that may take her. Just as she was about to leave however the door scraped open, the sound of wood dragging against the stone hurting her ears and making her flinch.

A blonde head peaked through the gap and his eyebrows rose when she saw she was awake. The cold breeze that swept in at the opening had Buffy's mind turning to other things however… like the fact that she was practically topless.

"Ah" she said looking down at the shreds of fabric that hung stubbornly to her skin. An amused chuckle brought her attention towards the male just in time to catch the red material he chucked at her.

"Is all I could find, of her things up at the mansion" he said shrugging.

Buffy ran the velvety like substance through her hands. "No" she said smiling. "It's perfect"

"Good, now we're going" he said.

"Just a minute" Buffy replied as she ripped the remainder of her shirt off of her and pulled the new dress over her head before removing the jeans and shoes. "I need new shoes" she thought aloud, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the trainers she had worn previously. "Hey, want to go rob somewhere" she beamed up at the blonde you only scoffed.

"Females" he uttered.

Leaving the shoes dumped on the floor along with the remains of her shirt, Buffy walked out into the night and closed the door to the crypt firmly behind her.


End file.
